Make It Without You
by maslowschmidt
Summary: Harry Styles is your boyfriend, you're both hurt and he's trying to get you back, even if he did something wrong. Would you forgive him? Would give him a second chance?


(recomendo ouvir: watch?v=TICJw1NEWaM)

His green eyes that once seemed to shine in the sunlight looked palish and dark, he knew the only reason of all this was you. Harry was devastated, he was under a huge storm, the raindrops were falling like bricks on his head. (referencia dele molhado: . ) He was there, standing on the doorstep, totally soaked and dispirited, trying to understand what he's done wrong for you to give up on him, from you both, from the relationship you kept on for over two years. He knew he drank too much, he knew he was back home too late, where you used to live together for a few months now, and still he knew he hasn't done anything wrong, or maybe he had. He didn't know how to deal with yelling and fights to the point of getting slapped in the face, maybe he deserved this, maybe not, his heart looked so tight, the pain was so strong that the burning of the slap didn't make any difference at that moment, he just wanted to get in there again to apologize and make sure everything would be okay again.

After standing on his feet for over an hour he gave up and sat on the doorstep, obviously he wouldn't get out of there so easily, he wouldn't give up on what you had, not just because he was seen taking a girl home, after all_ it wasn't a big deal and he was lucid enough to know what he was doing._ But you seemed to not want to understand, apparently you thought it was more favorable to make things difficult, you didn't let Styles talk and when he did he was already outside your house trying to explain himself. The tear he let out just merged with the raindrops and it didn't make sense anymore to stand there waiting for a second chance, his head was exploding and he could just think about how he loved that girl, that woman, delicate just like a horse kick. He laughed at his own thought, it didn't matter if she wasn't sweet 24 hours a day, he loved when she was sarcastic and cute at the same time and the thoughts about her made his heart shrink a bit more, he couldn't compose himself anymore.

You were facing thousands of pictures of you and him, all the moments you had, they were on the bed you shared and you were thinking how is it possible for Harry to have courage to go out with other girls being with you. It wasn't possible. There wasn't even a possibility of him doing that, being like this, there isn't a world where Harry Styles is dating someone and going out with another girl at the same time. It could be too late, you kept a picture with you and went downstairs to open the door, but he wasn't there anymore, even if you were sure he would be. You locked the door and ran, getting wet soon and maybe with an umbrella you would be the same and you didn't have time to think. "Where would I go if i was Harry Styles? Los Angeles." Too far and it's very short notice.

Harry was walking aimlessly, he gave up simply because he thought he was being too stupid, he had been so undeserved and he was getting too much rain on him just sitting there so he decided to get up and go for a walk. He couldn't cry anymore because of all the pain he was feeling inside, and that was starting to bother him, he didn't know how to make it stop. For a moment he thought he heard his name a few times and maybe it must have been something in his head, since he was already lost in his thoughts nothing that moment could be real but his name started to sound clearer and he turned back, she was there. She really was there and he wasn't dreaming.

- What made you changed your mind? - He asked, his voice was cracking, eyes all red and the wet curls falling perfectly on his face made you want to vomit.

- You. - You said simply. He frowned without understanding. You smiled. It seemed like the world stopped moving that moment. - You made me change my mind, you are that Harry i've always been sure i wouldn't regret having, you are the simplicity and perfection at the same time, I don't know if you're real or not, but i know everything that comes out of you is good!

He smirked and took a step forward.

- I am real. - From the touch of his cold hand to the touch of his warm lips, you were sure that even feeling all of this he still seemed unreal, and you weren't believing you almost let something so wonderful get away. - I can be as real as you think.

Harry then woke up scared and realized he was still there sitting in the rain, standing on the doorstep waiting for the moment that just happened like a movie on his head to happen. He looked around, his hair falling on his eyes (referencia do cabelo dele: ) he sighed heavily, got up looking for a rose or any other flower the neighbor could have. He found a lily, placed it carefully on the side of the door and decided to ler you think about what you should do, he would go to Louis' and if everything went right, you would give him another chance.

_ "But I know everything that comes out of you is good!"_


End file.
